a school? you mean a mental hospital!
by Myrvann
Summary: Konoha high, A completly normal high school! ..right? A story with twists you didn't expect!DeixSaku, onesided LeexSaku. Chapter 8 is out! :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ! My name is Linn, and I am the writer of this fanfic! **

**i know, the "highschool thing" is extremly overused.. But that doean't mean that it have to be boring.. right? now, I'm pretty new as a writer and I'm also a norwegian person, so please don't review and say something like "I can't read this your english sucks". 'cause I'm really trying D:! **

**Well anyway, I hope you'll enjoy and leave a review :D**

**IMPORTANT:**

**I don't know the japanese or the american school system.. So this is the school system that is followed here:**

**You go 10 years at one part of the school building, then you choose what kind of education you want and you change part of the building for three years. after that you can choose your job and you go so many years as the job you want needs, in a completly new school.**

**So Sakura is the second school now, in the first year!**

- - - -

"moom, I'm going to school now!"  
A 16 years old Sakura shouted, as she managed to get her left shoe on with one hand, since the other hand was holding her backpack. "You should eat something first, honey" her mom replied from the kitchen.  
"and throw it up on the busdrive there? I don't think so mom.. bye!!" Sakura yelled and ran out the dor white door of the new haruno familys house.

'first day at the new school, huh' she thought to her self, as she walked with quick stept towards the bus stop, not longer than a few meeters from her house. Sakura and her family had moved to this new town, called konoha this summer, and now it was time for Sakura to begin at the local school.  
Even if she had been staying here for about two weeks she only knew one person, and that was a blond kid she met when eating ramen last week. He'd told her a little about the school, when it turned out they were in the same grade. But after that Sakura hadn't seen him again. But she remembered his name.. Like she could ever forget it. It was hilarious! As he told his name, a naruto fishcake had gotten stuck to his hair, so he told her "Well, my name is uzumaki naruto!"  
Sakura had told her name and the'd ben chatting for about half an hour, before she left.

- - - -

"YOSH! I made it in time! it must be the power of youth wich lies within me!"  
All out of nowhere an ailien with black bowlcut, green skin and.. wait that's not skin. **'Oh god save me, it's his clothes'**

"Calm down, Lee." A girl with a chinese like look spoke, as she laid a hand on the green wearing.. boy..? yup, the green wearing boys shoulder.  
"I can't help it TenTen! A whole summer with Gai sensei.. THE POWE OF YOUTH IS WITHIN US ALL"  
Next to them a long haired, pale skinned, quite tall boy walked. He didn't seem to exactly fit into the group, since he didn't say a word. But he was wearing a mans purse, so who knows?

As you've propably understood, this is the way Sakura sees it all. And right now the ailien, the chinese and the man purse guy were walking straight towards her. ' for gods sake.. no, for my sake, I hope that not everyone in this school is like that' she tought, before the bus rolled up, and her reflectionshowed green eyes and pink hair.  
"I'll flow in just perfect" she mutred under her breath, and walked onto the bus.

Chatting, random words, yelling, snozres.. Yes, the normal sounds you find on a school bus also played here. 'no where to sit' Sakura thought as she walked past the many filled up seats. she walked until she came to the last few seats, and the only aviable was.. next to the ailien.  
'rather sitting than standing, i suppose'  
"Excuse me.." Sakura interrupted the boy as he was about to shout "YOUTH" . He made it to "YOU" before he looked up at the girl. 'pink hair..?' he thought, but said nothing.  
"err.. do you think I could sit here?" Sakura asked again, now holding onto the nearest seat in fear of the bus starting to drive. "Yes! I will clear the seat! It's a promise!" The boy grinned and gave her a thumb up. but as he did that, the only thing sakura saw was a bright light.  
"LEE, CLOSE YOU'RE MOUTH" she could hear from everywhere, including the bus driver. And with a sad pout the boy, who sakura assumed was lee, lifted up his backpack and made room for sakura to sit.  
A little unsure about all of this she took her seat and turned to face the very interesting backside of the seat in front of her. it was gray with something that might could be puke.. or food.. or.. no, let's just stop it there..

"May I ask you your name, beautiful blossom of youth?" Even if Sakura didn't know anyone here, she still knew who said that. She shivered as she turned around, and for the first time she got a real look at him. DUNG DUNG. he had BIG bushy eyebrows, completly round eyes, lower lashes and a shiny bowl cut.  
'OMG, get out of here OO I'll get nightmares!' her inner voice, who seemed to say everything she didn't say her self shouted. But Sakura is polite! it wouldn't be much of a fanfic if she ran away in the first chapter. would it? No, Sakura answered.  
"Haruno sakura desu.."she almost wispered.  
"A NAME AS YOUTHFULL AS IT'S OWNER" Lee exlaimed. Sakura looked terrefied, and if it wasn't for the chinese looking girl, she propobly would've run away.  
"Lee, please. You're freaking her out" Tenten said, and hitted lee lightly on his head.  
Lee gave tenten a hurt look, wich she elegant ignored. "Hello, Sakura! I'm tenten. And this is neji" the chinese girl explained, pointing to her self and the boy on her side.  
Sakura nodded and smiled at the girl. "nice to meet you guys"

"Yuo're new, right? Haven't seen you around, and I'm pretty sure I'd remember you" Tenten spoke again, staring at sakuras hair.  
"err.. well, yes.." she replied "moved here this summer" tenten nodded and started updating sakura on the latest goddip. Not that sakura got any of it, since she had no ida about who any of the persons she talked about were.

After sereval minuts the bus finally slowed down, and people were pushing eachother to get out of the bus.  
"Oh lord" sakura wispered out in the air, as she walked out. She thought there were many people on the bus, but that was nothing against the sguht that met her when she finally came out. people veryowhere! On the railing, in the visible parts of the hallway, on the grass, some in the trees and some walked up to the school from the road on the left.  
"Hey, Sakura.. You coming?" Tenten saked, and started waiwing in front of her. "Eyh! Snap out of it girl! You're blocking the way for the others in the buss"  
Sakura shaked her pinkhaired head and hurried next to tenten. "this place is HUGE!" She said, staring.  
Tenten tilted her head and looked up at the school. "hmm.. you're right... It is huge.. How come I haven't thougt of that before?" Sakura gave tenten a -wtf- look, wich again, tenten ignored. 'she's propably a pro at that..'

"err.. tenten, would you mind telling me where I could get mu schedual and all that?"  
"principal i guess" tenten replied, thoughtfully. "yup, propably there..."  
"err.. okay, bu-"  
Sakura didn't have time to say more, before she felt her arm being pulled to the left. "EYH! Hinata! How's everything? I've missed you!!" Tenten shouted as she glomped a blue haired girl. the girl, propably named hinata, just smiled at Tenten before she answered "E-everything is g-great Tenten.. And I-I missed you too"  
"Eyh! You don't stutter all that much anymore! way to go" TenTen grinned as she led Hinata into a conversation. Sakura, herself just stood there, wondering what happened to the 'finding schedual' plan..

'Kay.. she's got blue hair, wich means I'm not the only one with a strange hair colour..' Sakura thought looking over at Hinata 'and she has got white eyes too! oh.. well, blue and white mach better than green and pink, but then again..' For some reason Sakura couldn't stop comparing herself to other people.

"Yeah, by the way hinata.. this is.. err.. Sakura! yes Sakura!" TenTen suddenly spoke, refering to Sakura, who turned around to face the bluehaired girl.

"It-It's very nice to meet y-you Sakura- sa san" She greeted polite.  
"Nice to meet you to blu.. err Hinata" Sakura replied, sweat droping. 'gotta stop calling people nicknames they don't have..'

"wich class are you attending to Sakura-san?' Hinata asked, just as polite as last time.  
Sakura looked up for a brief second. "err.. 1b I think.."  
"HAH! I'm your senior!!" Tenten shouted out of nowhere. All out of sudden she was standing next to some red haired girl a few feets away. And still she got everthing eveyone said.  
"She's in 3c.. I. I'm in the s same c class as you sakura-san" Hinata explained.  
'sakura san.. this is driving me crazy!!' "ah.. Kay.. you know where I can get my chedual? I kinda need it.." Sakura asid, trying to break the akward barrier between the two. Hinata simply nodded, and made a gesture that told that Sakura were to follow her.

On their Big O journey to the principal Sakura discovered a few things.  
1. everybody had crazy looks.. like red hair en green eyes, small ponytales (boys), some was wearing big cloaks..  
2. The teachers had rather special.. hobbys.. As they walked past the teachers room ,Sakura had spotted a guy smoking, one reading a porn book, one covered in bandadges and the one that terrefied her the most.. there was a Lee clone in there too!  
3. boys had.. fanlubs.. BIG fanclubs.. And girls wore shirts saying " I support the insert name fanclub. he's so hot!"

"H..Here you g..go Sakura-san" Hinata spoke and pointed to a wodden door that said "Principals office". Sakura nodded and thanked for the help, and then she walked in and realized one thing.

'Konoha high is a mental hospital. Not a school'

The first person she met was a lady carrying a pig.. with clothes! She sent her into the office. And in the round office room she found the principal..

Lying on her desk, drunk as hell, drooling, snoring and her paperwork were everywhere.

"eh.. excuse me?" she tried. But no luck.. Next she tried shouting "HELLO CAN YOU HEAR ME? ARE YOU DEAD LADY?" No response. Some seconds later Sakura grew tierd of being ignored. She picked up what she assumed was an empty sake bottle and threw it at the lady on the desk. That made her grumf a little before she changed side of her head, and the blck ink from the paper under her could be read at he rleft cheek.

Sakura walked out of the room and met the 'pig lady'.  
"Err.. The lady woman won't wake up" she said. The pig lady, or shizune as her name tag said shighed and looked down at her pig. "Tonton.. ATTACK!"

And with that the little pig ran up to the sleeping woman (I left the door open) and jumped at her, trying to biter her nose.

Sakuras POV

I can't imaginate how it must be to be waken up by a little pig.. bad breath I guess.. But the lady opened her eyes and gave us a tierd look. "eyh.. piggy, shizune, girl.. what are you all doing in my room?" big sweatdrops could be seen on the back of our head, yes even the little pig head of tonton carried a big tear formed blu thing for a second.

"TSUNADE-SAMA, YOU'RE AT SCHOOL REMEMBER?" Shizune growled in the lady, apparently Tsunades, ear.  
Tsunade sat up and showed of a pair of incredible large boobs. And I'm not talking big as in a little bigger than normal. I'm talking huuuuuge! Anyway, she looked over at me and down at her papers. When she discovered the smudged ink, her hand went up to her cheek. "damn it.. not again!" she spoke tried to get the ink of, but without any luck.

"Excuse me.. I'm new here" I spoke, not even bothering to hide the anger in my voice. Tsunade looked up at me and turned around to face her calendar. "I see.. You're the only new student this yer, miss Haruno" she spoke. Inodded. "Okay, well can you give me my papers and my schedual now?" I'm quite used to the papers and schedual things.. I've changed school four times in ten years.. Wich means I have a lot of friends in different places. (And enimies, but we'll keep them out of this)

For some reason, the fact that this school were led by a drunk didn't surpise me..

- - -

Now, a few minutes later and a schedual, some school paper and sereval not so good impressions of the school later I was on my way to class. According to my 'O brand new schedual of doom' I had geografi first at room 2.31..

2.29.. 2.30.. 2.31 Yup, here it is! I thought as I spotted the brown, wodden door wich either could be a door to heaven or hell.. depending on the subject..

Being my carefree self I turned the doorknob and walked straight in. And with that the whole crowd of strangers stared at me. "err.. knock knock knock knock" I tried, while pretending to knock on a door.  
"Late, not knocking, no excuse.. that would be detention Miss.." The Teacher started. But obviousily he didn't know my name.  
I just handed him the papers and gave him a couple of minutes to read them.

"Very well" He finally spoke. "Go and take a seat next to Deidara over there. He said.  
Now that I got a closer look I could see that the teacher had a little darker skin and a big scar over his nose. 'scar face! great nickname'

Everything went silent.

"eh.. You don't know who Deidara is?"  
"Bingo.."

A blondhaired boy..? girl..? Anyway, a blondhaired something with hair in front of the left eye an a little ponytale at the top of the head wawed at me. I walked over and sat down. He seemed older than the other students.

"'ello.. I'm Deidara, yeah.. I wen't sick for a year and I had to be hold back two.. it sucks, yeah.. I'm supposed to be in the third grade.." Sakura nodded slowly. "I'm Sakura.. I'm supposed to be in this class.. our principal is a drunk" she said slowly. Deidara lauhged and replied that he knew that. And that nothing around here could suprise him anymore.

"Okay, class." The teacher interrupted the class who had seen their oppertunity to chat.

"As I said before we were interrupted, this year will have one big project. Because other subjects are prioritatedm we'll take this one project as the semester assignment."

-most of the student growled og sighed here-

"You will be paired up two and two mabye three, well see if it goes up."  
He got some papers and started giving them out at the front,so that the students would sem them back.

"This is your assignment" He spoke, and gave them all time to read and understand it.

It said:

Project Far away country!

You and your partner will be choosen to have one part of the world. When you've gotten your part you'll get a number of countries to choose among. 

You are to have contact with these countries (it has been arranged) and learn as much as posible. In three months there will bee a presentation, wich has to include:

General facts about the country (square meeters, how many inhabitants etc..)  
About the people who live there  
The language  
culture  
Legends  
trademakrs  
And other things that you find interesteing. You also have to do some real research on a subject within the country wich will be your main subject in the presentation.

There will be used sereval geography classes for the presentations, and you are to use between 30 minutes and an hour.

Time at school: 3 classes a week for 3 months.

Good luck!

Sakura sighed and looked over at Deidara who seemed to be at the edge of a great sigh too.  
"this sucks even more, yeah" he spoke and read the paper again.

"And now for the pairs" The Iruka (yes, it's him D:) spoke.  
The class gave him their full attention as he started.

Pair 1.

- - - - - - - -

err.. First chapter! xD

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

I know this is the second chapter, so the fic is still new.. But I really need a beta reader D:! Anyone?

Hello and welcome to chapter two! It's kinda short, I know.. but if it's too long it takes so long to read, and myself I think that around a 2000-3000 words is enough for one chapter..

Now, I acctually got four reviews on the first chapter.

THANK YOU SO MUCH :D! You made me so happy ! oeiginally i wasn't going to update until tomorrow.. But i did it today, because of.. well.. happyness xD

Over to the Disclaimer..

Psyduck pokemon, hit it 3 !

**Disclaimer:  
psyduck says: psy-ay-ay. Linn does not own naruto, pokemon, norway, sweden, any parts of the world or this computer.. PSYDUCK**

"speaking"  
'thoughts'  
_'inner sakura'_

* * *

Recap: 

_Sakura sighed and looked over at Deidara who seemed to be at the edge of a great sigh too.  
"this sucks even more, yeah" he spoke and read the paper again._

_"And now for the pairs" The Iruka (yes, it's him D:) spoke.  
The class gave him their full attention as he started._

_Pair 1._

* * *

THIS IS FROM SAKURAS POINT OF VIEW 

**Pair 1. Hyuga Hinata and Aburame Shino**

The blue haired, quite shy Hyuga looked a little dissapointed for some reason. She glanced over at some blondhared boy in the front row for a second, before she turned to face the teacher.

**Pair 2. Uchiha Sasuke and Yamanaka Ino**

Some blond haired, blue eyed, female version of my seat buddy sqealed and stuck her tounge out to a bunch of other girls. 'seriousily.. wtf?' I thought. And the boy showed no emotion.. (his hair looked like a chicken butt by the way...)

**Pair 3. Hajinu Hideko and Henjimou Akane**

Two girls looked at eachother and smiled. apparently they were friends or something..

**Pair 5. Aitatsu Akuai and Chou Nami**

this time, the named girls didn't even smile. No, actually they didn't even look at each other.

**Pair 4. Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba**

for some reason the class and even the teacher himself seemed to be shocked over the name combination.  
I turned to see soem brownhaired tattoo freak growl in dissapointment and in front of me the head of a blond haired sank.

**Pair 4. akamichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru and Harada Chinatsu **

At first when I turned around I saw nothing, but then a boy eating chips tried to wake up a sleeping boy. "me need my clouds.. MY FREEDOM" he shouted as he woke up from his deep sleep.

"Nara.. did you fall asleep in my class again?" Iruka asked in a tone that said -I can't belive this-.  
"nooo..." the boy answered while wipeing some drool from the left corner of his mouth.  
"nara.."  
The boy sighed, and spoke;  
"With my inntelligence I see no reson for me to stay awake while you talk about the pairs of our assignment! it is a waste of my precious time, wich could be used to far more important things. Like sleeping! Sleeping is good, a teenager is supposed to sleep a lot! But we can't because of school and homewrok wich takes a lot of time. So I sleep whenever I see a chance. And I just happend to find a chance as you read up the pairs!"

The scarface didn't answer to that, he just rolled his eyes. the nara boy didn't even smile in triumf, he just went back to sleep, and a girl in the opposite part of the classroom looked tierdly at them. apparently she had been sleeping too. Were they crazy?

_insert a lot of random persons.. include yourself if you want xD! Interested in hanging with the other people in the school? just give med the name you want and your hair/eye colour or something, in a review xD!!_

"Now for the last group.. Group number"

_-insert bored silence-_

"Acctually I'd like to put you guys with someone, since your new.. Well, you'll bee a tree person group. " scarface, iruka spoke, reffering to me and Deidara. I nodded slowly, and waited for him to find our thrid group member.  
"Okay, Gaara, you're with the two new ones!"

As I turned around to see who this gaara boy was. And as I saw him I felt my blood freeze. The person I faced was the scariest living creature ever! He gave an aura of.. I don't know.. darkness! Yes, darkness! and he looked like.. a panda!

Deidara shivered, and turned to face Iruka again.  
My self I tried smiling at the pand, i mean boy, but he didn't smile back or nod or anything. It was as if he was seeing right trough me.. what a freaky kid!

"Now, we have half an hour left of the class. So, you are to sit in your groups and choose a country.. But first" The teacher walked over to a big world map, and got this long pointing stick.

"Group 1-5 will have about Africa

Group 6-9 will have about America

group 10-14 will have about Asia

And group 15-20 will have about Europe"

'So I have about euorope. Oh PARIS! that's so romaaantic' I thought. Well.. I am a girl afet all.

"Well, get together in your groups and discuss what country you want to work with" Scarface said and went over to sit by his O mighty teacher desk, with a cup of pencils on the right corner.

I and Deidara sat there, waiting for Gaara to come over. Since we were two and he was one.

seconds flew by as.. seconds

when almost a minute had passed I turned around, only to see that he sat with his arms crossed, still in his seat.  
"err.. i think he wants us to come to the back, yeah" Deidara whispered.  
"Proppably"

We walked over to and got two chairs so that we could share a desk.  
_-wtf.. is he wearing makeup?-_  
'there you are.. kinda missed you this morning'  
Yes, I do have a split persionality.. or so you could say. But don't worry, iy's completly normal.. I hope...?  
Well, it's more like a voice inside my head who says the things I don't dare to say, or didn't think of... err.. I'll just leave it there..

_'hurray.. well, is it makeup?'  
_'eeeeh.. mabye?'

"Sakura.. I don't think he likes you staring at him" Deidara whispered, as i realized that I was staring at the panda look alike.  
'hmm... looks like a panda bear.. andy pandy for you!'

As I looked around, I could see that we weren't the only group having communication problems.. That chicken butt hair guy and the blond haired female deidara girl seemed to have even more problems than us. chicken butt was just sitting there, staring blankliy at the paper on in his pale hands, while the girl hung over him, and tried to kiss him every now and then. but somehow, she always missed.. strange thing..

"Okay, you guys.. let's get started!" I spoke, trying to break the ice.  
"Oh, and I want PARIIS"  
They gave me wierd looks, eich I ignored just like tenten had done! God, I'm getting good!

"We will not have about Paris.." andy Pandy said, emotionless.. Actually, he didn't even open his eyes!  
I copied his pose and mimed the words he said, Deidara giggeld.  
_'haha.. he can giggle'_  
"do not make fun of me" The panda boy spoke again, but this time his voice gave me THA CREEPS! so coold..  
freaky panda.. FAP! Freaky andy Pandy. Oh, I am hilarious, I should give my self a clap o nthe shoulder.

I just sat there and made up my own stupid jokes, as the minutes went by. Why didn't deidara or Gaara talk at all?  
"Err.. what do you want then and-.. eh, Gaara?" I asked, since deidara just looked innocently at the wall behind andy pandy boy.

Andy pandy didn't answer.. "err.. hello..?" i tried. no reply..

i almost missed tenten and lee.. no, mabye not lee.. Well, at least i kinda missed tenten now, she could talk at least! a little to loud at times, but nonthenless talk..

I kicked Deidara in his knee, under the table to get his attention. Slow guy.. really..  
He looked at us for a brief second and put his chin in his palm and took a thinking pose.  
"What about some scandinavian land?" He aked out in the air.

"But I rea-"  
"We will have a scandinavian land"  
Andy pandy innterrupted me! How rude.. and I love Paris, france. .the baguette land!  
But I gave in.. after all, two against one is impossible. especially when one of them is better at putting make up than you and at the same time is a male.. kinda disturbing..

"Fine.. wich one of the countries?" I spoke. Yes i actually do know that scandinavia is more than one country..  
"Well" Deidara started "I havea cousin from norway.. or sweden, yeah.. well, either norway or sweden, so we could have about either norway or sweeden.. i can ask her, yeah"  
"Yeah.. sure" i replied, not really interested. Norway, sweden.. aren't those some mountain, viking places?  
Gaara nodded slowly, to show that he accepted the suggestion.

Finally, scarface teacher came by our table. "So, how's everyhing going?" he asked.  
"We have a country" Gaara spoke opening his eyes. did he respect the teacher or something?  
"So, wich is it?"

no one said anything.. I was waiting for gaara to replie.. But apparently it wasn't going to happen.  
"We'll have about either Norway or Sweden, yeah" Deidara replied, while a big O sweatdrop hung over his head.

Scarface wrote something down, and walked away. And then we sat there in silence again. And it wasn't even comfortable silence! it was akward silence..

Finally, afterwhat seemed like hours, the bell rang. "Okay, 15 minutes of freetime before you're going to your next class" Scarface Iruka shouted, as everybody hurried to get out.

- -

As I walked to the locker Drunk principal, tsunade had given me I met TenTen.  
"Hey, Saku-chan!" She shouted happily.  
_'hah.. i have a nick name.. i feel loved'  
_'me too.. i mean, yeah'

"What's up Ten-chan?" I replied, using a nick name too. Tenten grinned at me. Somehoe she reminded me of the pig ladies pig.. Tonton or something... poor Tenten..

"Nothing much.. i have Gym next, what do you have?"  
"err.. english it seems" i replied, reading my O fancy schedual.  
Tenten nodded, and walked with me to my locker. As i opened it a paper bag mystiriousily came under my face.  
inside my locker, there was something that could've been yoghurt, and something that reminded me of puke.

Quickily i locked the locker and gave tenten a scocked look. "Someone puked in my locker OO"  
Tenten laughed and nodded. "Yeah, it usually is like that.. it's a welcome you could say"  
"then I'd rather not be welcomed"  
Tenten was about to replie, when a bright light I recognised shone at us again. "LEE! How many times do i have to say it? CLOSE YOUR MUOTH" Tenten growled, and reached out her hand and hit the caterpillar eyebrow guy.  
I tried to smile, but the smell from my locker got to my nose, and I had to jump foreward to avoid it.  
As i stepped foreward i noticed something soft. I looked up and right into lees round eyes with downer eyelashes.  
'OMG'

"Oh, youthfull Sakura. your youthfullness attracts me? will you bee my girlfriend+ I'll protect you with my life.. And my theeths" He spoke, in what seemed to be some soft tone.  
I stepped back again, right into the smell, "No..?" I replied unsure of what to say. "Why not?"  
"You got downer eyelashes"  
Lee nodded and walked off. "then i shall grow upper eyelashes to mach the downer ones! then sakura will love me for sure!"

I looked after him and spoke"Is he alw-"  
"Always" Tenten replied before i even got to finnish.

I looked over at my delightful locker of delightfullness and then at tenten.  
"You can share with me until you get a new one"  
Nodding we walked off.

- -

Five minutes later I walked in to class, with Deidara as my company. I met him right outside the classroom.  
"So, Sakura-chan how do you like the school so far,yeah?" He asked randmoily.  
'Hate it.. people have too flashy mouths, too much make up or they are too drunk' I thought, but replied with a really original.  
"it's ok i suppose.."  
He nodded and pointed towards some free desks.  
_'hah.. he called us sakura-chan..'_  
'yeah.. so?'  
_'nothing.. it's just fun that someone finally calls us CHAN and not forehead or something'  
_'agree'  
_'you replie boring'_  
'you talk boring'  
_'you're dreaming again.. he's going to think we're crazy'_  
'damn..'

"Err.. Sakura-chan..?" the no kinda familiar voice of Deidara woke me up again.  
"eh.. sorry about that.. Just.. tierd"  
'hah... my excuses are so lame'

"Can't blame you, though.. last lesson was really boring, yeah.." Deidara said as he leaned back to sit on two chair legs.

The dor opened and Deidara sat down again. A bandadge dresed woman with red eyes walked in.  
"Good morning, class" She said  
The rest replied with a "goos morning teacher"

She smiled happily, and looked over at me and Deidara. "i can see that we have two new students here. Welcome"  
"Arigatou" I replied weakily.  
"ah ah ah.. it's thank you. Remember we're in english class" The teacher, bandadge freak, scowled.  
"right.. thank you"  
"thanks, yeah"

And with that, the most boring lesson in history began.

- - - -

The bell rang and with a growing headache I packed down my grammar books and headed for the door. Deidara walked next too me.  
"Yeah.. well, i'll talk to you later, Sakura.. I'm off to eat with some friends, yeah"  
"See you Dei-chan" I shouted back. At first he seemes a little shocked over the childish nickname, but then he just grinned at me.

And myself, i went off to find the cafeteria..

* * *

Please review and make me happy ! 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm updating in school so don't tell anyone !

Now, thank you so much for your reviews, people!! You have no idea how happy they made me oÔ! ( - look I gave it an eyebrow..)

I don't really have that much time on my hands these days, so therefore upddate will be slow.. sorry..  
(I have; school, homework, tests, exams, oral exams, my music, teather and well.. places to be and stuff to do!)

Soo.. Over to the disclaimer! Last time we had Psyduk from pokemon, and this time we'll leave it to Victoria who stands right next to me..

Victoria: eeh.. Linn does not own naruto nor any of its characters, a school og the cafeteria.. but she does sell special effects to akatsuki and other organisations... !

oh and I am not bashin any characters! I'm just making a little fun of them, that's all.. no offence to anyone!

and sorry for the shortness of the chapter.. reality came knocking on my door..

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

Okay.. here's a little summary: not only did the school look big from the outside.. it was also freakisly huge on the inside !I mean.. I've passed the same corridor sereval times now, and I haven't walked down the same way once!  
Where is people when you need them..?

And I haven't found the cafeteria yet either... I'm hungry.. man I hope we have long a long recess so I can get something to eat.. What a tragic case of death.. lack of food because of too big school..  
would look great in the newspaper. Mabye I should eat my arm? nah..

Okay, mabye I overdid it, a little.. well, hey, I need my food!

But as my so called animal/emo instincts told my to lay down and die slowly in a dark corner, I saw a familiar head!  
'fishcake boy!' i thought and shouted after him.  
"Eyh.. Naruto?"

He turned around and grinned as he saw me, and just how did he manage to get his stupid grin-smile-thing that big..?  
He walked over to me, and got down to my face, since i was sitting against the wall.  
"err.. Sakura-chan.. what are you doing?" He asked  
_'I'm fishing, can't you tell?'  
_"where's the cafeteria?" I simply asked.. No reason to walk around the puddigde. Especially since i hate puddige... yuck

Fishcake boy stopped a second to scratch the back of his head, he seemes to be.. thinkging..  
"It's.." He started as he looked around himself "not here"

Okay.. I should have seen that coming... but then again, he should have seen my fist coming!  
and with that fishcake boy suddenly had a second head on te side of his own yellow brainshell.

As I waited for him to wake up, I spotted another familiar blondhead, walking on the opposite site ofthe hallway.  
and as I shouted I failed to nitice all the people he was walking with.. poor, red boy..  
"DEI-CHAN, could you help meeee?"  
I saw the red head walking closest to him mime the words 'dei-chan', as he turned to the other people.

Deidara whoever, just walked straight towards me, and sat down at my side. "err.. what can I help you with saku-chan, yeah?"  
_'ooh.. I love nicknames'_  
I tried to ignore the boys in the background who were pretending to be us, wich the wachers seemed to find very amusing. Because they laughed.. loudly... boys are so childish...

I looked up at the still grinning deidara and then I looked at the both srooling and uncoinsious fishcake boy.  
"Can you show me where the cafeteria is, and bring him?"

Deidara looked at fishcake boy in disbelief. "err.. Saku-chan.."  
I looked up at him again. "what did you do to him, yeah?"

and so again, some tear looking thing hang over my pink head.  
'this is bisarr..'  
"Err.. I don't know.. Acctually, he was like this when I.. found him" i tried, putting on my non existing poker face.  
Deidara didn't seem to belive me completly, but he took naruto over his shoolder and gave me a nod, that said that I was to follow him.  
into the hallway, of possible doom!

As I walked behind him, I noticed that the walls seemed to become darker as we reaced closer for his gang.. how much did they pay for that special effect? (A/n: more than you'll ever have..)  
"So.. Dei-chan, where are you and yor little pink friend heading?" Some.. blue..?, yes, defninitly blue, guy asked.  
Wait.. why would somebody have blue skin? Mabye he tried to look like a smurf or something..?

Deidara gave the smurf boy a evil, one eyed glare and replied that "I'm just showing her the cafetriam yeah"  
And with that, he strighed up his back and walked down the hallway, and left the other boys in a fight not to laugh.  
poor dei-chan.. I felt kinda sorry for him.. But then it stopped over and I turned to him.  
"Who were they?"  
"Oh.. they're my.. gang you could say, yeah" He replied thoughtfully, as we walked around a corner and entered the crowdy part of the school.

Somehow, we got through the corwd without loosing fishcake boy on the floor.. I felt some kind of responsibility towards him..

It could be because I was the one who hit him in the head.. oh, well.. He'll bee all right!

As we walked in to the cafeteria (It was a floor down and through the mass of strange people and pass the drunk woman and the pig ladys office and to the left in thenext hallway..)  
people stared at us.. I couldn't really judge them, thought... I mean, it's not everyday the new students carry an 'old student'.. no, an old unconsiousi student into the cafeteria.

I couldn't see either Ten-chan or any ane else familiar until I heard fa voice from behind us.  
"NAURTO-KUN" I turned to face the blue haired shy girl. She stormed to us and stared at fish cake boy with wide eyes. she almost looked like a fish.. hah, fishcake boy and fish girl..

"I..i..is he..?" She started, her voice was nervous and low. I just laughed and shaked my head "Don't worry, fi.. Hinata, he's just fine"  
Of course, I didn't know wheneither he was fine or not, but she looked more calm after I told her, so why not..?  
"Wha-what happened to..to him?"  
"Dunno.." I said sweatdropping.  
" He looked like this when we found him, yeah" Die-chan said in a laid back tune.. He didn't really care about fishcake boy, did he..? But then again.. why would he?

"Wh..whouldn't somebody ta.. take naruto-kun to the.. to the school nurse?" The shy now named fish eye girl spoke. I and Dei-chan shared a look and then we both looked at Hinata.  
"I'm hungry" I spoke, trying to get my stomach to grumble just to prove my point.  
"gotta go, yeah" Dei-chan spoke, placing Fishcake boym not so gently on the floor.  
"Byye Dei-chan" I shouted happily after him  
"Bye, pinky-chan" He shouted back.  
Wait.. did he just call me pinky-chan? WHAT KIND OF NICK NAME IS THAT? what a lame revenge!

He'll pay! No one calls me pinky!  
Well, exept from scare guys as the smurf.. But I don't listen to them so I don't care.  
He'll paaay, with blood, sweat and tears! Okay, not really.. I've just always wanted to say that..

I looked around us, and no one seemed to notice the sleeping, blond haired boy who were lying on the floor in the middle of the cafeteria.. What a caring crew. And thei didn't notive the blue haired girls big, wide, fish looking eyes either..

- - - - -

"Naruto-kun, can you hear me? Naruto-kun?" the nurse spoke, as she turned his sleeping head to see if his head had any damadge on it. But she found nothing but a little gump on the side of his head.  
"is.. is he gonna be allright..?" Hinata spoke staring at the nurse with her white eyes wide open.

Somehow, I ended up dragging Naruto to the nurses office, along with Hinata. And my lunch? Well, I died of hunger many times..  
"EYH, WAKE UP YOU FISHCAKE BOY" I shouted at him, annoyed, as the nurse slapped his cheek for the fifth time.  
He didn't even snore in replie!

all out of sudden the white office door opened wide, and a pale skinned guy walked in with fast steps. I recognised him as the chickenbutthairdo guy from my geography class. he could be emo. emo chicken! haha..  
"what happened to dobe?" He asked the nurse. Was he one of fishcakes friends?  
She lifted her shoulders to show that she had noe idea, and the emo chicken_, I love nicknames_, sighed and took out something from his black backpack.

At first I couldn't see what it was, but then he brought it out so that we could all see it. It was a little orange and yellow cup saying  
'INSTANT RAMEN'  
And with that, he pushed the cup under the sleeping fishcake boys nose and opened the top in slow motion.  
When the lock was off, naruto fishcake woke up and grabbed the ramen.

"RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN tralalala, RAMEN, RAMEN JOHA!!" He sang as he dansed around, whorshiping the cup of instant ramen wich had yet to be filled with boiled water.. and he also needed chopsticks

"Quit it dobe!" emo chicken grunted as he pushed fishcake boy lightly.  
Naruto looked up and stared at me. For a second there I wondered if he was going to start screaming about how I hit him in the head. But he didn't. He just looked at me..  
10 seconds of staring  
20 sconds of staring  
half a minute of staring  
one whole friggin minute of annoying staring  
"Where's the water to this?"

- -

"NARUTO-KUN DON'T DIEEE"  
I left the nurses office with fishcake boy sleeping again. what a baka..

Leaving for another class..

- - - -

Days was over, and my backpack was so heavy I could barely lift it! I'm convinced the school wants to distroy ou spines or something! theese books have the same waight as the teacher itself!

As I reached the main road, I saw the extremly ugly and crashing yellow coloured bus, with a coulour that would make you scream 'MY BEAUTIFYL EYES! SOMEONE DIG THEM OUT WITH A SPORK', leave the school parking lot, and I felt the rain fall on my hair.. And of course I had no jacket, because the sun had been shining this morning..

Oh, how I loved my very first day at my new school!

"Hey, need a ride?" I heard a voice. I turned around to find

* * *

I'm so sorry for the late update, once again D:! Life got in the way .. fights with friends, homework, tests.. reality for short. 

And the chapter it self is so short I'm ashamed!

And I'm alos sorry for the cheap humor . !

Please review 3 :D


	4. Deidaras story

Okay everybody. this is wher ethe real story begins! In this chapter the story will get a form, and the red thread will be more visible. So please keep reading!

And sorry for the late update >..

Disclaimer:  
I linn, does not own any of the naruto characters or the naruto series. But however, I do own the universe that I'm about to create!

- - - -

Deidara.. next to a black and red bike..

I had to fight not to say something sarcasticm so I just nodded and got on behind him. As I held around his waste, I noticed that he was suprisingly thin. Mabye this was why he worse such baggy clothes?

"Deidara express at your service, yeah.. Where are we going, miss?" He spoke in a 'pretending-to-be-formal' tone.

"Well.. err.. You just bike to that ramen store thing, and I'll tell you from there" I explained. I didn't really remember any of the street names, but I was pretty sure I knew the way from the place I met fishcake boy.  
Now, dei-chan turned out to be a skilled biker. He managed to get us to the ramen store, without any problems.  
"now what, yeah?" He asked, using his wet sleeve to dry his forehead..

"uhm.. Just go down the way in front of us, and to the.. left, I think.. "

Dei-chan nodded and went after my directions. it didn't take him long to get to my house. "that'll be about 15 bucks, miss" Deidara grinned as he got of the bike, and pretended to open an invisible door.

I just giggled and kissed him on the cheek. He stood still for a moment.  
"that will do, yeah"

And with that he biked off, waving at me.

- - -

Dedaras point of view:

She kissed me on the cheek... She's incrediby cute, yeah.. too bad that.. SECRET SPOILER

I can't help but to feel attracted to her.. But if we could hav ea future.. it's a shame that we're supposed to be SECRET SPOILER  
-  
As I biked away, the rain fell heavier on me. I concstantly had to dry the rain away from my seeing eye. It made my hair stick to the side of my face, wich i didn't show.  
Damn, did I hate _him _for doing this to me!

-

Sakuras point of viw.

As I reached the front door, I noticed a piece of paper lying by my feets. Thanks to the edge of the roof , it was completly dry.  
I picked it up, and noticed that there actually was two notes. I picked both up, and tried to open the door.  
Suprisingly it was locked. getting out my keys, I un locked it and walked into our new house.

It wasn't all that big.. But it doesn't need to be. 3 people doesn't need too much space. I live with my mother and one of my two older twin brother. The other one moved in with his girlfriend last year. I feel sorry for Nori, the one left..

I kicked off my shoes, hung up my coat and thorwed my backpack towards the stairs. then I got into the living room and sat down on the couch to read the notes.

the fist one said:

"Hello dear. I had to stay late for work.. again. It was an emegency. Please don't stay up and wait, honew. There's omey on the refrigirator so you guys can call for pizza or something if you want.  
I love you both  
mom."

I shaked my head, and put the note on the table in front of me. I knew very well that mom didn't hav eto stay late for work.  
staying late for job was her normal excuse when she had gotten herself a new boyfriend. If she decided to go for him, she'd tell us about him. But that rearely happened before the 5th date or so.

She's been like that for as long as I can remember. I don't really mind tho.. She's got good taste, so she always gets herself nice boyfriends.  
My dad left us when I was 2. the first five years, me and my brothers spent some time with him for the first five years, but then we started to move around for some reason. And i lost all contact with him. But according to my mom, I have a half sister.. not that I care.. I have my two brothers and my soon to be sister in law pluss my mother, and that's just the perfect size of a family.

I looked down at the remaning note. it had a light green pastell colour to it..  
I opened it up and started to read read.  
it said:  
_"TO MY YOUTHFULL CHERRYBLOSSOM OG SPRING"_  
'how does he know where I live..?'  
_"I wanted to ask you to go to the youthfull fireworkfestival this weekend. it will be a youthfull experience for sure! I promise you!  
Answer at school ,please.  
- Rock lee insert a little drawing of a rock with eyebrows"_

why was it that he acted like this..? did he always freak newbies out like this?

I shivered for a second, and then I got over it...

- -

ten minutes later I was in the kitchen, making myself something to eat. now, it's not a secret that I can't cook. But I decided to save the money mom had left us, and just eat something simple! After all, I was saving up some money to buy myself a laptop.  
'don't want cereal, breads to boring.. I'll just make myself some ramen..'  
And as thought so done.. I boiled water (and burned myself), opened the instant ramen boslike thing (and burned myself again), got scared from burning myself and ended up throwing the pot on the floor. I furned my feet.. Had to dry it up, had to find ice for my feet, forgot to turn of the owen, the instant ramen cup burned, the fire alarm went off.. I throwed the ice for my feet at the cup, turned off the oven, managed to turn of the fire alarm and decided to eat the cereal after all..

--

After eating the cereal I went up to lay down and just think.. you know, clear my head..  
and that was when inner Sakura decided to turn up and change my life..

- - -

Deidaras point of view

"Mom, I'll go home now.. I'm finished packing out everything now" I shouted, as I throwed the last ball of tape in the garbadgecan.  
"Yeah, sure honey. I'll come home in an hour or so" mom replied from inside the store.

You see, my mom owns this little store, wich sells just about everything. And I help her out, since it's hard to get workers around here.  
Originally, I was supposed to get into the art academy, but then _he _ruined my life, by taking all the money my grandma had saved up for me and destroying what's the most precious to an artist..

- - - - -

Okay people, it's time for a "CHAPTER IN A CHAPTER"

**Deidaras story**

Deidaras life haven't been a walk in the sunshine, or a bed of clouds.. When he was eight his parents decided to split up. It was expected, though. since deidaras dad was sort of a controll freak, it was understandable that his mom couldn't handle it.

and being the controll freak, he was he also kept the kids. And it worked out.

Deidara grew up, standing in the shadow of his older brother Ren. He was a genious at boxing, and he had actually made a sports scolarship because of it. and that's why Deidaras grandmother gave all her money to him, for school. since his brother allready had a sure future.  
and that's also a reason for why deidara and rens father loved Ren so much. He was proud of his son, when he got the scolarship. and he couldn't stop bragging about it. As a matter of fact, they even throwed a party just for him.

And in all this deidara was forgotten. It wasn't like he minded it.. He had always felt like he was more of a mammas boy then daddys boy. If it had been up to him. he'd stayed with his mom..

But of course something went horibly wrong.. Deidara and his older brother, are boys.. And as most boys, they loved doing things they weren't alowed to do. like playing with dynamites..  
They used to hide in the woods, and blow up old car parts or stuff they found lying around.  
Then one day when Deidara had turned 17, they found a barrel. Wich they decided to blow up. What they didn't know was the content of the barrel. But they sis like they usually did.

And as they covered their ears Deidara shut his eyes. And because of that. he never saw what happened.  
Ren noticed something was wrong, and as the protecting bog brother, he throwed himself over Deidara.  
Deidara noticed something falling over him, and he looked up to se his brother gasp in pain.  
his whole body had deep wounds and his skin was burned, so that you almost could see the flesh.

Somehow, Deidara managed to get his brother home.and as they entered the garden, their father came running out.  
"What happened?" he shouted.  
Deidara shaked, as he layed his brother down on the soft grass. He wasn't councious, but his breath was steady. but even tho, he had lost a lot of blood, and he needed medical care.  
"WHAT HAPPENED?" deidaras father shouted again, this time he was shaking deidara.  
He couldn't answer.. He just cried.  
"DEIDARA, what happened to yout brother?" He smacked his blond son and started into his blue clear eyes.  
"I will ask you again.. what happened?"  
Deidara didn't answer. He got down on all four and puked.  
And just as he fell down, an ambulance came.  
"what happened? I saw deidara came dragging on ren, so I called the amulance" The old neigbouhoos shouted, as he ran towars the scenario.

---

Ren had gone to the hospital, and deidara had comed down so much that he managed to tell his dad what happened. and the reaction was beyond what anyone could've expected.

When he heard from the hospital that ren would surive, but that his boxin career was broken. And that it was most likely that he couldn't keep up with boxing at all, he turned to deidara in anger.  
It happened to be so that bosing was the thing that was most precious to ren. And their father too.

"you have ruined your brothers future!"  
"i..i"  
His father, shaking in anger.  
Deidara slowly backing up against the wall.  
His father coming closer, streching his hand out.  
"If Rens loosing his mos precious thing, then so are you"  
And with that Deidaras own father scrached deidaras one so that it got ripped up. Deidara would never bee able so see with it again.  
"and if you tell anyone.. " his father began.  
but he didn't even need to finish the sentence. Because that's when deidara called an amuilance for himself, and moved to his mother.

the year after Deidara had big problems getting used to having one eye. So he had to stay a year behind. He lived at his mothers house, helping her in the store. And when the first school day came, he knew that things would change.

* * *

Okay, deidaras story is pretty hollywood.. but so let it be! I couldn't come up with something else xD 

Now, a lot of magical like things are going to appear in this story during the next chapter.

please review

and I'm looking for a beta reader


	5. Chapter 5

Hello and welcome to chapter five of my konoha high fic!!

This is exiting people, because this is where the plot really starts.. if you think it's wierd, please read below AFTER reading the chapter!

And I only got one review on deidaras story.. how come? you didn't like it? please tell Oo!

Now, I don't know hoe often I'l lbe albe to update. Because of SUMMER VACATION.. but we'll see

Now, Over to the disclaimer! This time I'll leave it to the cup on my desk! hit it cup!

Cup: Linn does not own naruto the anime or the manga. she does not own any cahracter from the series here either. She doesn't even own me, and still she drinks of me! You know qw cups have-

let's cut it and get on with the story, shall we?

This chapter will contain only paragraphs mostly..

**inner sakura**

normal sakura

- - -

**'Hey, Sakura.. You there?'**

"huh, of course I'm here.. Can't get away from you..."

**'You know sasuke..?'**

"err.. duckhaired asshole, yeah?"

**"Do you like him?"**

"WHAT? You crazy? NO, I LIKE.. err.. never mind.. why you ask?"

**'Thank god.. there's something I need to tell you.'**

"okayy..?"

**'first of all.. do you belive in paralell universes?**'

"What do you mean?"

**'paralell universes, as in the same people you know, only in another universe with other fates and-**'

"I know what a paralell universe is.. but why are you asking?!?"¨

**'I'm getting there! geez.. Now, please just listen carefully and don't interrupt me!  
You see.. after many years, I've figured out that we hav ethe oppertunity to change our final fate."**

"what the"

**"Shush! I told you not to interrupt! Now anyway, i belive that you and i have a key between the universes.  
You see, i belive that your inner is my subconciousness and the opposite."**

"you crazy.."

"**sigh.. Anyway, I'm now using the last of my chakra resources to "**

"your what?"

**"I'm getting to it!!  
you see, my version of our fate cannot repeat itself. And now, it's your job to make sure of that**."

"but I don't know your story.."

"**As said.. I'm getting to it!  
I'll use my last chakra to transfer my memories to you, so that you know what to do and what not to do. it seems that this universe is finished.."**

"are you saying that.."

**"this will only take a few seconds**"

and with that pictures of unknown things sgowed themself as in the cinma for Sakura. And then, after a few seconds she knew..  
"You're a ninja? That's awesome!"

**'yeah.. well, not anymore. Now, please don't make my mistake. We'll meet in the final battle in the space between angels and demons'**

"you're dying?"

**'yes.. But as said.. as soon that your fate is decided, we'll meet again**.'

"I'll miss you.."

And with that, thigs went cold.

----

Sakura sat left in her bed. She was staring at the the wall. her head was hurting ,and the pictures wouldn't go away. what was up with this? mabye she should stop cooking her own food?

for some reason she felt real cold without that annoying inenr voice.. what exactly happened? I mean.. having inner voices can't be good.. mabye I should be happy?

Okay.. just how am I supposed to belive that my inner self is a ninja in a paralell universe, who fell in love with this chicken hair gut, who went to this pedo snake.. and then y inenr and fishcake boy tried to get him back, but the yfailes and some organisation with bad fashion sense took the world. and somehow my inner died..

She didn't hav ethe strenght to sit up.. she just wanted to sleep.

When did life get this complicated..? i mean.. this morning, my biggest concern was getting to school on time..

and with that, the soft black carpet of sleep came over her. and alowed her to rest.

- - -

Hello dear reader. As the author, i'll tell you a little about what's underneath the surface of this world.

In some religons there are such things as angels and demons. The angels are sent from god, while the demons are sent from the devil.  
Now, the truth is that both demons and angels are individual creatures. meaning; they don't have a master or such.

The only master of a demon or an angel, is it's human form. it's bound to that with powers beyond what they know of. You see, when you are born you'll have one demon and one angel watching over you. They're nothing like good and bad or right and wrong. The reason they are red and white hot and cold, is to remind you of the fact that there's always two sites of one case.

Let's go back to when you're borned. As you're borned either your angel or your demon will have power greater than the other. pedending on a lot of things of yourself. and in some cases, the one wit hthe greatest power will be reborned.  
Of course, you'll never notice them. and the devil or angel in the body won't know that they're there to protect their human form. They'll just feel attraction to it and they'll belive it's love. But actually, it's the bond between human and angel or demon.

Of course not everyone have their demon or angel in this world. actually, there are very few who hve. Only those with a fate that has yet to be decided gets an angel or a demon to wach over it.  
The rest of them will live in their respective homes, waching over their human form.

Even if a person doesn't have its angel or demon as a human, they'll still have guardians.  
From time to time, a demon or an angel can help their human form in different sorts of ways. Like suriving a car accident, getting through something and stuff like that. But if it does that, it's lifespan will be shortned by 25precent. wich means that during your life, your guardians can only help you 8 times together.

The angel and demons know that eachother exist, but they don't know that two of them are watching over the same person. som sometimes both of them will help, wich leads ot one 'life' used meaningless.

The fact that they can change our fate as time goes shows that the angels and demons have extrodinary powers. And of course, humans want that power for them self.

none have sucseed, but todays generation has a secret veapon. and he is..

it's said that no one knows the fate of anyone. and that no one can see the guardian of a person. but that's not completly true.  
You see. There is people living in the north, who hav esome special humans. There are very few of them, and they're often young girls (or traooed in a young girls body). They're attractive, they're smart and they only do what is their purpose.

These creatures are called Volves. they can see the map of fates. But on every map there are blank edges. and those edges are demons or angels. the demon or angels fate will be made as it lives, and it will live as it's human form. even withoug knowing it.

A Volve can't do something about the map. A volve can only tell others about it, so that they can change their own fate, by knowing what's going to happen.  
Of course, a volve won't do that to just anyone. Only when it's their purpose to do so.

there is still much left to tell, but it will all come as with time.

Until then, take care.

* * *

I'm so sorry!! this is proppably the shortest chapter ever OO! 

I didn't mean for it to becomethis short, bur it just turned out this way :S.. I'm not sure whenether to have my story all magical like this, or if I should just take it away and make this a normal world..

Of course, this magical stuff acctually fits in everything, since I originally planned it. Bu i'm not sure anymore. So I'd apriciate if you could tell me in a review what you think..

About the review: this is my 5th chapter. and this is how the reviews goes:  
chapter 1 has got 4 lovely reviews  
chapter 2 has got 3 very lovely reviews  
Chapter3 has got 2 lovely reviews  
Wile chapter 4 has got 1 lovely review..

Now, if it keeps going like this I'll stop writing.. I know what's happening anyway, so it doesn't matter to me.  
But anyway. This won't be updates until I'm satesfied with the number of reviews.

So please review! 'cause i really, really need it!

So push the cute, adorable litte blue button under this and leave me a review. It won't take you long! But it will make me feel good.

And please people.. write something.. I won't accept a " ) " as a review!

Thank you 3


	6. arrival of a mystical guest

Hi and hello! Welcome to another chapter of my fic !

First of all: sorry for the unbelivable late update.. I didn't mean for it to take this long, it's just that I never seemed to have the time.. I'll get better..!  
_(I'm the worst.. --')_

Now, as said: I no own original characters! I no make money out of this and so on.. Bu however, I do own the plot, I do own the storyline and I own the OC's..

Talking of the OC's.. To keep them all fresh in memory.. let's take a look at all the OC's that have appeared in the fic!

OC charaterlist!

**Sakura and deidaras classmates (or at least some of them)**

**Hajinu Karin - Mouji Akanes bestfriend. has wieght problems, but doesn't let that affect her..  
Mouji Akane - Hajinu Karins best friend. is exremly blond..  
****Aitatsu Akuai- Quite mature and smart  
Chou Nami - childish and carefree  
****Harada Chinatsu - Punker style.. Doesn't like to be bossed around  
**

**Sakuras family:**

**Father: Moved away when sakura was 2 (no name.. )  
****half-sister: her name is Sachiko. and that's all we know about her.. yet?**

**Mother: she doesn't really have a name yet (any ideas?).. has 3 kids and love dating..  
the twins  
Nori: Still lives with Sakura and their mother.. kinda fustrated  
Nobu: moved out with hisgirlfriend  
(Rhea: Nobus long time girlfriend)  
**

**--**

**Deidaras family:**

**Mother: moved to konoha when deidara was 8 (no name..)**

**Father: Deidara lived with him til age 17 when he moved to his mother. (full story chapter 4) (no name)**

**Brother:Ren. Originally a geniouss boxer, with a sport scolar ship. But his body got damaged during an explosion, when he was trying to save Deidara, and therefore he could not continue with sports.**

* * *

it's Sunrise again..  
The time of the day when everything wakes up again.  
People are getting ready for the upcoming day.  
full of expectations..  
What will this day bring?  
will something great happen,  
or is it just another cross in the calendar?

---

The bright sun had just decided to bright up konoha-city. And if you were a morning-bird you would be able to see its bright, round frame, rising behind the infamous hokage-mountain.

Down in the streets, you propably would be able to spot a girl walking downroads with her head low and her shoulders high.  
Making her look like she was carrying the all the worlds brudens on her small shoulders.

And if you were really close, you could hear her speak in a tone that the world yet has to understand.

"it's time"

And with that she looked up, her long hair fell back and her clear blue, almost white, icy eyes stood out from her firm dark frame.

- - -

"morning Sakura" Sakuras( still nameless) mother called out happily, as she spotted her daughters pink frame, in the opening of the kitchen door.  
but the reply she got wasn't in the samw happy tone as the greeting.All she got to reply was a low, grumpy "morning".  
"something wrong, honey?" she spoke in her "mother-way"  
Sakura looked up at her for a brief second, before reaching out for the colorfull box in the middle of the table. "nah.. I'm just kinda tierd i" trying to convince her with a loud yawn.  
Her mother just shock her head and went back to washing yesterdays dishes, while humming a song.

Sakura ate slowly from her morning cereal, as her thoughts flowed around in her head. For some reason, she felt like something was about to happen.. But she just couldn't figure out what...

All night long, she'd been having wierd dreams about ninjas. And in the end, she'd witnessed the murder of her paralell self. a bisare experience.. to feel oneself die.

'murdered by the one you love.. it gives the word tragic a whole new meaning' Sakura thought as she tried to recall the strange, yet familiar dream.

She could remember that blond kid, fishcake boy, Naruto and that emo chicken guy, Sasuke fightning. And her getting in the middle of them, trying to stop them bout with her strenght. But Sasuke had been coming from above, and he was unable to stop himself. So the death streak that was meant for his best friend, ended up in the heart of the one that loved him the most.

Even though her vison went black, sakura could hear voices of strangers and some familiar ones. One of them she recalled as narutos voice, he was saying over and over again how he could never forgive himself for not being able to save her. but she could barely hear him through his sobbs. And what sounded like words from an older man, saying he was sorry he couldn't stop them this time.

Even though it had only been a dream, she'd felt her body been lifted up, and placed on a softer spot. She hadn't been able to open her eyes, but as a horrofying scream pierced the air, and a feeling of fear ran through her, they flew wide open. Only to discover that she was back in her own room dark bedroom.

Sakura handed the now empty bowl over to her still washing and humming mom, and headed upstair. where she found her older brother staring out of the window, that showed a part of the great forest. that somehow seemed to surround the little town.

"a penny for your thoughts" She spoke as she tried to follow his gaze.  
"It's all so akward.." he spoke, not even blinking.. Sakura looked curiousily up at her older brother, who actually didn't look anything like her.  
"what?" she spoke in an asking tone.  
"everything.. this place.. it's like I've been here before.. in a dream"  
Sakura looked shocked up at him. "what do you mean?"  
"I... never mind" Nori said and turned to leave. "propably just dèija vù.. or something just as mysterious" "and you own me a penny" he finished off with a grin.

--

All in all, the last twentyfour hours had been the most akward hours of sakuras life. And now, in the middle of it all, she still had school to worry about.. and this was only her second day at that strange high school! As a matter of facy she didn't really know anyone there yet..

- - - -

"Damn that's about the most boring history lesson ...ever!... yeah!" Deidara spoke, as he yawned loudly, and streched his arms into the air above his head.  
Sakura nodded slowly in agreement, and stuffed her history books down in her brown and pink, just recently bought backpack. "so, what's next, dei-chan?" she said in a tone that said that she didn't really care, as they left the dusty old classroom and headed for their just as dusty and old lockers.  
Deidara, opened his locker, and took out a crumbled paper, wich he tried to fold out and flatten in the following seconds afterwards. Satesfied with his final work, he read up loud from it"second period is english, fourth and fifth is gym while the sixth period is arts and crafts. and tomorrow we only have geography all day.."  
Sakura sighed " Just what I need.. an hour of numbers, two hours of stinking sweat and-"  
"don't badmouth the art" deidara interrupted rudely.

"Don't worry.. I wasn't going too" Sakura laughed, and took out her math books and replaced them with her history books.  
"whatever you say, saku-chan, yeah" Deidara grinned.  
The clock rang, and they all hurried to class.  
Everyone, expect a girl who stood in the back of the crowd, but who still saw everyone. And with a tone, that the world still has to understand, she spoke "So this is where it all goes on.." and her icy eyes gazed upon the sealing. and before she had time to look down, she was gone.

In the fourth classroom from the main entrance of the building, Sakura sat by her desk, with her head resting in her left hand, while her right hand wrote down the phytagoras rules. 'the heck.. when am I gonna have any use for finding the long side in a straight angle triangle?' she thought angirly, and started to draw little flowers in the right upper corner in stead.

She'd noticed that one of the fun things with sitting next to deidara, was watching him as he doodled. For most normal people, a doodle is a little hangman man or a sun.. mabye some easy drawn cats and some signatures. But it seemd that for deidara, doodling were drawing perfect shadowed flowers, cats with realistic fur, real faces and other things that was like taken out of a photo album.  
And he made it all seem so easy. Facinating.. simply facinating. Whenever Sakura tried to do the same, it ended up looking even worse than a normal doodle..  
'where did my talent go?' she would think.

"Miss Haruno, would you please pay more attention to my class than to your neighbour?" The teacher spoke, as she drew up a couple of triangels on the black board. sereval of the other students laughed a little. "Now, come up here and show us how to use phytagoras"

-- --

The gym didn't seem to be much better either. Being in worse shape than she thought, she ended up with hurting her ankle, and having to go up to the school nurse. "Ne, shizune.. why is the first days of school always so embarassing?" Sakura spoke, as the nurse, shizune came with an ice bag, and a fabric piece. "Well, I don't know.. propably because everythings new, and no one really knows you.. " She spoke, as she laid the cloth at her ankle, and the icebag on top of that again.  
Sakura looked strangly at her "eeh..?"  
"Well, you should never lay an ice bag directly at a body part. You could get hurt by the cold.."  
Sakura nodded at the explanation.  
"You'll be fine.. no need for a doctor, you'll propably be in a little pain when walking, and I'm not sure if your shoe will fit, but it's nothing that a good nights sleep can't cure. Now, I'll get you a crutch for today, be sure to hand it in tomorrow!"

Sakura gave out a sigh, and jumped on one foot to the arts and crafts room. lucily they were painting, so she didn't need to walk around. the class went by and sakura got on the bus safetly.  
She also met tenten again, who was as energic as ever. And she also insisted on taking sakura to shop later in the week.  
"you got to know the city, girl! I'll show you all the best stores!"  
"thanks, ten-chan! I could need some relaxing.." Sakura replied thankfully  
"relaxing? your feets gonna hurt more after a round in city, than it does now, girl!"  
They both laughed, and neji and Lee gave them wierd looks. Wel.. Lees looks were more like heartshapes, but neji just seemed confused.

- - -

jumping home went suprisingly easy. Maby she was in goo shape after all? Sakura almost laughed at herself. But her laughter died, with the sight of the open front door of her house. Forgetting all about hurting foots, she ran up to the door, only to see a body lying on the ground, and a couple of clear, icy eyes on the body above.

"He wasn't meant to know" The icy eyes closed, and the darkhaired girl walked out, leaving Sakura in shock. on the floor in front of her, lay her older brother.

- - - -

sort of a cloffhanger.. arrgh..

Yeah, well.. I sure need a beta reader.. I got an offer, but the one that voulenteerd never replied to my mail.. "/

eh.. I'm sorry for the late update! I promis, I'll be faster from now on! Please review

WHO'S THE MYSTICAL, ICY EYED GIRL? Oo

And again: review? I'll give you swedish candy!


	7. Chapter 7

Goood morning people!

Now, here's the latest chapter of my latest fic xD! tadaaah

It didn't really take that long to write, but mabye it's too short?

I haven't gotten any complaints about the chapter lengths yet, so I just assume you think they're okay..

Now, I don't own the original naruto characters. The rest belongs to me alone! If you want to use my plot, tell me.

please read and review !!

pov - point of view

* * *

I couldnt think.  
I couldnt see.  
For a brief second it felt like I wasn't existing..  
Then I got back to eart  
And realised that  
It was time to take responsibility 

- - - -

_"It may be pain-full right now, Sakura. But later you will understand and you will be very gratefull."  
Even though no body could hear her, she still closed her icy eyes as she spoke it out in the wind. knowing it would bear her message to Sakura somehow._

- - - -

SAKURAS POV

I turned around, only to be met by the dark, brown surface of the front door.

Behind me lay the body of my older brother, Nori. In a sec I was by his side. Tears welled up in my eyes, as I bent down to check his breath and pulse.  
I sighed in relief as I felt a weak wind against my cheek. Then I grabbed mt backpack, desperatly trying to fin my cell.

He looked just like if he was sleeping. No blood, no pain in his expression. Just a calm, peacefull look.

Finding the phone, I tried to controll my fingers. They were shaking, and caused me to hit the wrong buttons. swearing and crying at the same time, I managed to press the right 3 buttons, and a beep rang in my ears as I pressed the green "call" button.

"h-h-hello?" I was trying my hardest to keep the sobs silent. A lady answered in the other end "This is konoha hospital, what can I do for you?"

"You have to help" I half shouted, half cried out. "my.. my brother! I din't know if he's alive or.." I couldn't make myself say the word..

"just.. just please co.. come to slettaunet 9 in south konoha, it's.. it's the white house with the black gates outside"

A few swconds of silence. "A car is on it's way. Now I need you to stay with me on the phone until it arrives" the lady spoke.

**FROM OUR POV**

Sakura nodded, forgetting the nurse couldn't see her.

"What's your name?" she spoke in a kind tone. Sakura knew she was trying to calm. But why weren't the car here allready? didn't they take her seriousily?

Ha.. haruno sakura" she replied, her voice shaking and her words nearly drowned in her sobs.

"what a pretty name. Now, Sakura. Can you tell me the condition of the patient?"

"he's.. he's unconcious and breathing quite heavily."

"That's great. Now I will ask you to follow my instructions"

- - -

during the minutes it took for the ambulance to arrive the nurse guided Sakura through them. And when the doctors arrived, after what seemed to be hours, Nori was lying stable and Sakura had given all the nececarry information to her.

They got Nori in the ambulance and drove off with sakura next to him, holding his hand.all along, muttering words to herself.

At the hospital Sakura met the tearwet face of her mother.

The rest of the day would stay like a blurry series of hectic pictures in sakuras head. She remembered parts, and scenes but nothing gave any sense.

Then the mornign came once again. konoha had woken up, and slowly the streets filles up. Sakura, who sa by a window in the hospitals top hallway, looked down at the streets. wondering how people could act so normal.. how could this be just another day? didn't they realise someones life was in danger? how could they not feel her pain?

She looked down the hallway. They had yet to be allowed to come in and see Nori, yet. next to her, her mother was resting her head in her hands. Sakura knew for a fact that she hadn't been sleeping the whole night. She'd been on the phone with her mother and she'd been trying to talk with the doctors all the time. eventually, she seemed to have run out of energy, and all she could do was to cry.

Sakura wanted to put her arm around her mother to comfort her, but something stopped her from doing it.

the whole hallway was silent. you could hear a needle fall to the floor, like it was an elephant falling over. Then, a piercing click broke it. And the emergency room opened, and out came an obiousily worn out doctor. He was drying his forehead with a little piece of cloth.

Sakura saw her mother looking up, then running owards the doctor, wanting news. They talked for a fewseconds, but it was all mumbling so sakura didn't get it. Then her mother wawed for her to follow into the room.

- - -

The first thing that hit her was the smell of sereval medications and strange potions. They tore up her nose, but she couldn't care less.  
Her mother were allready at noris bed, when sakura walked in. she stared in shock.

She'd expect him to greet her with his great grin.. or mabye say something like "Hey shorty, what's with that face?"  
But Nori looked just like in the hallway.

He was lying on a bed, ready to be pushed into another room. was he dead?

No.. he had some colour to his face. And she could see his chest going up and down. Then she terrefied looked up at the doctor beside her.

"comatose" he replied to her piercing, glare filled with horror.  
Her eyes turned to Nori and his lifeless body again. Then she walked over to him, and reached out to touch his hand.

- -

SAKURAS POV

It had been a few hours since I saw Nori in the emergency room, and now he had gotten his own room. I was sitting in a chair, next to his bed, looking out the window, waiting for mom. She'd gone to the doctor to talk with him about Noris current state.

I looked out of the window. "grea view Nori'" I spoke, remembering that the doctor had told me that he might would be able to hear me.  
"too bad you're not awake to see it".

I didn't know if I should've been reliefed or sad.

KNOCK KNOCK

I turned to the sound, only to find an uniform dressed police officer in the dorrway. "can I help you?" I spoke.

"yes, my name is Arne Andreasen and I'm here to ask you a few questions about what happened last night" the offices spoke in a formell tone.

last night.. the girl! I'd forgotten all about her. As thethoughts went through my head I felt a wind of guilt going through me. How could I have forgotten her? "Yes. please find her!" I spoke, feeling a mix of anger and fright building up inside me, by the thought of her.

- -

The interview took about an hour. during it I realised, I hadn't even gotten a good look at her. The only think I could say for sure was that she had some incredible eyes, long hair and that she looked rather pale. I couldn't even recall a name.

First I thought of Hinata. The girl from the first day... But at a closer thought I was sure it wasn't her. The girl I saw was much taller, and she just had this complete different aura.

when I walked out of the room where Arne had interviewed me, I met my mom. She told me about Nori. Showed out, they couldn't explain what happened. He didn't seem to have any visible damadge. They also told us there was a chance he might would bee brain dead _if_ he woke up.

Once again I found myself staringout of Noris window. Describing the landscape for him, piece by piece.  
He's always been nice to me. Acting like an older brother should, and I just felt like it was my turn to take care of him.

Later on, Nobu came by. without his girlfriend for once. Never ever have I seen any of my brother cry. But as Nobu saw Nori lying there, his tears streamed down.

---

I stayed home from school the following two days. I spent all my time at the hospital with Nori, Nobu and mom.

---

* * *

SCHOOL 

Yup.. my third school day, and my life was more fucked up than ever.

for the third time I was looking up at the ridicilousily large buildning. wondering why it was so big.

For the third time I walked to my locker.

And for the first time the past three days I felt happy.

Seeing Ten-chan, Dei-chan, fish cakeboy, Hinata and Lee coming to greet me, made me feel very special.of course they all knew about what had happened from tenten whom I'd told.

"welcome saku-chan, yeah!" Deidara grinned, and pushed the others away to give me a hug. When he let go, I noticed another person, standind behind him.

I stared at her, shocked.

"oh, this is my cousin that I told you about, yeah" he spoke. though, his words went in one ear and out the other.

I screamed.

"IT'S YOU!! "

"eh.." she looked at me with a strange look.

"YOU DID IT!"

"excuse me.. what are you talkingabout?"

"oh you know " i had to stop just to dry my eyes "pretty damn well what I'm talking about! you almost killed my brother!" I spat at her.

"sorry.. no.. I've heard about your brother. And I'm very sorry, and I understand that you're confused. But you shouldn't let your feelings out on others" I heard her say. Her voice sounded innocent, but her eyes told me different. Tey spoke of guilt and sadness.

Realizing, I had no proof, I turned around to walk. And as I took the first step, I turned back and tried for a direct hit in her face, but when I opened my eyes, I saw only air where she had been standing a second ago.

I noticed people were staring. 'have to be smart'.

"I'm sorry" I boved to her. Thinking that I just had spilled my last drop of honour. "you're right I let the anger get the better of me"  
I didn't know why I reacted as I did. normally, I'd go crazy. beat her to a pulp and laugh of her. But something told me I needed evience.. I needed facts. And I needed to know what happened to my brother!

"Sakura, may you give me an answer to my youthfull love letter of youth?" a voice interrupted me.

* * *

Thank you all for reading the 7th chapter of my fic! 

Now, I hope you'll stay with me to the very end of this! (wich seemes to be pretty far away right now... way to many roads to close to end it in a fewchapters)

as you popably noticed, I updated kinda fastthis time!

I don't know how often I'll be able to update now, because we're having this grand project coming up. But I'll write whenever I have the time :D

Now, everythings really starting, and it'll be a reason for everything. I know, the ending sucks, but this is a strange chapter.. and I said it wpuld be humor in this.. so I tried to put in some at the very end xD..

Please review


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry to say this, but this fic really is dead..

I haven't updated in god know how long, and I feel like I have gotten further with my writing since that time..

And I don't even know how to keep this fic going -.-..

But anyhow, here's the background for the mystical character.

As you may see, I've changed since last time, and therefore I don't think I'll be able to write more on this fic..

If you get it, it would be like splitting it.

Maybe some other time?

Anyhow, I wanted to write the background of Linnea, and since I did I see no reason not to share it with you.

So please review, and do notice that this is the longest chapter I'ce ever written :3..

Disclaimer: I do not own the naruto series, nor do I own any of the original characters. I do however own all characters but Sakura appearing in this chapter. and also, I own the plot, the story and the yoghurt on my desk xD

The seafog came rolling in from the wild ocean, like a big wave. It covered the white landscape in a thin but heavy mist. It made its way through the forest, sneaking around every tree, every stone, embracing it with its cold self.

You wouldn't be able to see more than a few meters ahead of you.

And there, in the middle of all of this, in a thick forest. A big event unfolded.

"By the power of the volve and the mighty tree known as ygdrasil , I summon you, great Frøya. Please lead us through this birth with your wisdom."

You would never notice the place, unless you were a local. Inside something that reminded of a great ball of earth, a small house had been built. No windows and only one entrance.

If you looked inside, you would see nothing but a few candles and a fireplace lighting up the dark hole.  
You would see the silhouettes of a woman lying on a blanket, and an old woman sitting next to her, praying and talking out in the air.

Once again she repeated the first sentence.

The woman on the blanket seemed to be in pain. But if you looked closer, you would know why in an instant. She was giving birth.

"Come on, Gunnhild. It's important that you go through this with an open mind. Or else, Frøya wont help us" The old lady spoke slowly.

For those of you who don't know what's happening. I'll explain it to you.

Please sit back and open your mind, and take this with you.

This all takes place in a distant reality, where modern technology has yet to come. Where there's no such thing as electricity. And where the cold winter can be your death if you're not prepared to fight, for survival.

A place you are forced to live half the year in darkness, and where the harsh of the winter is a constant reminder of how you can't stand up against nature.

I won't go in to much more history. There is simply too much to tell and too little time to get it all down.

The one thing I can say is that this is the old north.

They have their own gods, their own beliefs and their own way of living. These are the most harsh pirates of the history.

This is the home of the Vikings.

This is the home of disasters that has yet to come

This my friend, is the second most important place in this story.

So let's get down to it.

Frøya, is the goddess of love and fertility. She also is the one that gives nature life.  
But on the other hand, she is the goddess of death and war.  
She is summoned for questions about love, marriage and birth.

And now we're about to see the birth of a volve, wich is a person who knows the future, who knows the destinies of people.

-  
A great light shone upon the two persons in the dark dirt hole. A light that could not be explained, since it had no source.

Out from the light, a voice spoke.

Derfra kommer møyer  
mangt vitende,  
tre møyer sammen  
fra sjø under asken;  
Urd het den ene,  
andre Verdande,  
– skar på karvestokk, –  
Skuld het den tredje;  
de lov satte,  
de liv formet,  
manne-ættens  
evige lagnad-

(This is from A poem known as "voluspå" meaning the telling from a volve)

"Tonight a new Volve will be born."

Soon the light died out and the room was pitch black for a few seconds, before the candles and the fireplace once again gave light. Silence suronded the two, as the lying woman tried to find a comfortable position.

"So it is true after all" The old one spoke. "The legend really is true"

Only minutes later, the silence was pierced by a scream. A new life had come to this world. A little girl, healthy and well.

"Little one, I wonder what lies ahead for you"

That night, Linnea was born.

In the background of the whole scenario, a great board had been hanged up on the earth wall. There was a carefully painted picture of a beautiful woman, dressed in man clothes.

Her body had been pierced by a spear in the belly and out between her shoulder blades, so she was facing the viewer of the picture. Behind her, dead bodies were lying. And up from her body a white shadow grew, formed like the dead woman. She was holding a sword. Out from the sword, many thin white lines came, and if you looked carefully, you could see the strings holding back people who were about to attack each other.

Underneath the picture, you could read the title.

The battle angel.

And on the side, something was written with ink on a big leather piece.

It was because of the text written there that this child was so important. Because, this child was not only a volve. She was the reborn battle angel, who once again would stop the bloodlust of the people.

Linnea was no ordinary girl. And time would show, that even after her death she would be like no other.

"Hey, Linnea. Stop training and get some dinner. You won't do any god with that sword, if you're looking like a skeleton" The warmth of Linneas mothers voice, could touch anyone.

She was standing in the door opening of cabin, shouting down the hill. This house lay a little outside the main area, so it was facing the tree covered hill that went down to the sea.

"I'm coming mom, just a sec" Linnea replied, from down in the forest. Her mother shook her head and turned to serve the dinner for the other ones.

Down in the forest, Linnea was tying her sword to her belt, getting ready to run up to get some food.

She looked at the sea a last time, before leaving her training spot.

She couldn't shake of the feeling that something just wasn't right. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something.

Linnea foreseeing powers hadn't arrived yet. But the wise in the clan had said that "the later the power shows, the stronger it'll be".

She ran into the families little house, and sat down with the others. They all seemed happy, for this quiet time of the day. The time when they could sit down, in full daylight and just talk and eat, in stead of stressing like they did the rest of the year.

Things were quiet in the Ausgard clan. The chieftain, Gremten had prayed to the gods for a good grain season, and it seemed they had given him what he asked for.

It was just such a shame that the grain field never would serve its original purpose that year.  
Oh, how Linnea blamed herself for not being strong enough, for not having the powers necessary to save them all.

The sun slowly went behind a great cloud, and as if It was a que, the alarm went off.

"intruders! Intruders! They're coming by boat" The voice of the scout roared trough the little village.

All men and those able to fight ran out with their swords, headed for the sea and the boats.

"ACTIVATE YOUR SWORDS!" the leader shouted, as he lead a gang of men down the hill. They all closed their eyes, and a second later, the air was filled with thin clouds in animal shapes with fantastic colors.

The way of fighting in this world wasn't like anything any of the earthlings had ever seen.

Once you get a sword, an animal that represents your personality will appear by your side, and a weak drawing of it will be rissed into the gemstone of your sword.

With the power of you animal and your gemstone, you can fight with the moves of your animal.

No one knows why it is like this or where these stones come from. They just appear.

But not everyone can work with their animal the same way. Linnea for example hasn't gained the powers to bring her animal out from the sword.

The boats hit the shore hard, and the men ran all they could, headed for the boats.

Linnea stood on the cliff above the little village, looking down at them all.

There wasn't a sound. Everything was in complete silence. Then a shaky but strong voice sounded from the boat "It's empty!"

"What?" the chieftain growled, raising his sword as if he thought the one in the boat was lying.  
"There's no one here… it's completely empty"

The chieftain himself climbed up the side of the boat, only to see that it was empty.

A choir of laughter was heard from behind, and the whole gang on the beach turned around.

From the woods behind the village, a thick steam of smoke came up.

The enemies had planned a sneak attack! They had Using the boat as a distraction.

Screams were heard from the village, and as blood splattered to the stony ground, colorful animal looking clouds flew up to the sky, leaving their owners dead behind.

The men at the beach ran all they could, up the hill towards the village.

But they wouldn't make it..

Linnea stared at the scernario in front of her, and she knew what she had to do.

But would she be able to?

She got in a fighting stance, and forced herself to look as brave as she possibly could.

But just as she stepped forward to what most lightly would be her own death, a voice spoke to her.

'Linnea'

Linnea turned around, but there was no one there.

'Linnea' the voice said again.

The voice came from inside her!

'I am the battle angel' the voice said.

Linnea had heard sayings about this famous woman, and about how she saved many people and sacrificed herself.

'Do you know what you have to do?'

Linnea didn't understand. Where was this voice coming from? Why was it talking to her?

She didn't have the time for chit chat!

'I will repeat. Do you know what you must do?"

The voice was gentle, yet firm. Soft, yet sharp as a knife.

"No.. I don't know.." Linnea spoke out to no one.

She didn't understand any of this, but if it would make her able to concentrate, she would do it.

She looked up to see how far the enimies has come, and to her surprise they didn't move.

Not in a 'standing still kinda way, like in a frozen in movement way.

'Don't worry about the time. I will tell you what you have to do'

Linnea nodded. For no reason she felt brave, even though she had yet to do anything.

'You hold great power, which you have yet to discover. This is the time for you to save your people with these powers'

Linnea looked at her hands in confusion, looked down at her sword. It was true that she was skilled with her sword, but..

'I can't even bring forward my battle animal..' She spoke with a thin voice.

'The power you hold is greater than any animal. Normally the volve powers are only used when one has to see into the great future, but they were orginially powers given to man, so that they could fight.'

Linnea wanted to look at the person talking, but there was no one to look at.

'what do you mean?' Linnea replied, still facing the scenario underneath her.

'You do know you are a volve, do you not?'

Linnea looked up in surprise. Yes, she did indeed know about her born destiny, but usually people never talked about it.

The volves didn't jump into action before they were old and knew life by heart.

'yes, I know' she spoke, and she couldn't help but to have a little pride in her voice.

'Then you'll be able to see in the future, is that not the powers the volves are holding?'

Why was the voice asking all these questions, when she obviously knew the answer to them by heart?

'yes, a volve is able to see the future, the past and the destinies of people'

'then that ability will be what saves you in battle'

Linnea paused, not knowing what to believe.

'when time once again starts, your power will have awakened, and you will know what you must do'

Linnea didn't reply, she only nodded.

As if someone lifted a vail of her head, people began moving and screams pierced the air.

At first nothing felt different. She felt as hopless as ever, but the moment after her veins were boiling over with power, which she never knew was there.

She grabbed her sword and ran down the hill as fast as her legs would move.

They were hitting the ground like drumsticks. Fast and precise, keeping a rhythm.

She lifted her sword above her head and swung it with all her might.

Thousand and thousands of thin, white threads came out of her sword.

They cut down all things in front of her.

Linnea stopped and stared in horror, as trees bend over.

Shocked by her power, filled with fright she stared.

Realizing this was not the time to stare in wonder, she leapt over the trees and ran for her destination.

She knew what she had to do. She didn't know how she knew, she just did.

Only a few meters from the place the troops would collide.

She wanted to run up to the village and check up on everyone, see if there was any chance in helping the survivors.

But somehow she knew things would be ok if only she did this.

She could hear them now.

They were rampaging the forest, trees fell as they ran, screaming and howling.

On the other side, the men from her village were running all they might from the seaside.

A few more minutes, and they would meet.

And they did.

The enemies were growling, shouting and spitting as the first men from the village were visible.

Immediately, one of them threw an axe, and the first man was dead.

Hell let loose. Blood was scattered, animals were flying into the sky in wonderfull colours.

You would see an otter biting off the neck of a man, while an elephant were stomping on the remains of another.

Of course, these were not normal animals. You could see right trough them,.

Linnea knew what she had to do. But once again the question repeated itself.

Would she be able to?

With tears running down her face, she stepped into the battle. And as she did, time stopped existing.

She could see every single move anyone did in slow motion, and at the same time ,she could see what they would do next.

What their destinies were and how their life would end.

She knew this was her powers.

She grabbed her sword and turned to cut down an enemy.

But as she stepped forward someone snuck up behind her and stabbed her in the gut.

"Sorry aboutstabbing you in such a cowardly manner, but it is not your mission to kill these men."

Linnea couldn't turn around to see who it was, she was stuck.

Pain.

A thin metal blade had pierced her skin and had worked itself through her body.

Through her organs, into her flesh, slicing a side of her bone and it was now coming out on the other side.

She felt her legs weaken, and she was about to fall backwards, when a couple of hands took a hold of her and made her stand.

"Please fulfill your mission"

The person spoke, Linnea was able to turn her head, and she faced a young man. Not much older than herself.

"why did.." she started, but closed her moth as the man shook his head.

"Do what you're supposed to do"

Linnea nodded. She felt her body growing weaker, but it couldn't stop her.

She grabbed a hold to her sword, and lifted it only to pierce the ground underneath her with it.

Thousand and thousand of white strings flew up in the air, but none of them cut anything.

They grabbed people.. Dead people, living people, fighting people.

Linnea stared, as time stopped everyone from moving.

She turned to the man behind her, and looked at him with a mixture of confusion and sadness.

"Now.." he spoke in a low tone, as he shifted his grip around her shoulders.

"reverse time"

Linnea closed her eyes, and as she did animals came flying from the sky.

Colorfull, seethrough animals.

They lifted people, gave them life, sat up the trees.

The thin threads helped, and the enemies that had attacked disappeared.

All that was left was a bunch of confused men, who praised the heavens for being alive.

In the middle of all of this, a girl was dying.

And as she did, a story of a distant past rang in her ears.

The morning sun rose, from behind the dark silhouette mountains, that surrounded the village.

Slowly it showed its surface to the villagers tired faces. Only to tell them that, once again morning is here.

Just to tell them that after a long night, the sun once again won and that it now victoriously could make the darkest corners of the sleeping castle shine from the warmth of its small sunbeams.

It was a beautiful morning indeed.

And under the beautiful sunlight, a mass of dead bodies and weapons lay.

Brutally throwed around like toys, slayed like animals the army of the mighty king lay.

And in the middle of it all a woman hung from a great spear. Her golden, curly hair shone in the light from the sun, making her appear like an angel.

Once again, history had repeated itself. The same soul had to be sacrificed for the sake of the future.

Linnea, the battle angel.

The boy, whom she still did not know the identity of was still there.

He was looking down at her with kind eyes, and his lips were forming a gentle smile.

"This is not the end.." He spoke, and with a fast movement he had pulled the sword out of her.

"…why..?" Linnea spoke, as her blood fell to the ground, and mixed with grass and moss.

"To fulfill your destiny, you must face the biggest challenge of them all, and survive" he spoke.

Linnea wasn't sure what he meant.

In a matter of hours, her entire world had been changed.

Why was she accepting it? Why didn't she question all of this?

She closed her eyes, and let an unfamiliar black fog embrace her. Still in the arms of this mans whom she didn't even know the name of.

He bent down and whispered in her ear "my name is Nori, pleased to meet you, Linnea"

She smiled and let her limbs fall.

Linnea found herself in a place so unfamiliar, but yet she knew the place like the back of her hand.

It was a great black, oval room. At the bottom of the walls you could see a round frame, covered in a thin layer of nightblue stones, which reflected light from nowhere.

There was nothing in the room, but if you followed the stones at the bottom of the room, you could see that they led to a long hall.

In front of her, a beautiful woman was standing.

Curly hair, clear blue eyes, dressed in mans clothes. Linnea knew who this was.

'well done, Linnea. Well done' the woman praised her, and walked with slow, gracious steps towards her.

'I assume Nori told you that this is far from over?' Linnea recognized the voice, as the one which had spoken to her earlier on.

'I will tell you briefly all that you need to know' the woman said, and made a gesture that made it clear that Linnea was supposed to follow.

With trembling feet, she walked after the lady.

She looked just as pretty from behind, with her hair swinging gently from side to side, as it followed her curved frame.

Linnea stopped for a second, and stared down at her body in disbelief. There wasn't a single cut, her clothes were perfectly fine, and she could see no dirt on her hands.

Somehow, she was completely fine.

But she had no time to dwell over such matters, Linnea hurried after the woman known as the battle angel.

They walked together out of the oval shaped room, and into another room much like the previous.

Only, this was filled with furniture. In the middle, there were a long table with chairs for a well 50 people. On the end of the table, a throne looking chair had been placed.

The woman walked straight up to that chair and sat down, and pointed at the chair next to her.

Linnea sat down in the chair which had been selected for her, and stared in wonder at the woman in front of her.

"I'll be short, so I need you to pay attention to what I am going to say" The woman spoke, her blue eyes stared hard at Linnea, but her voice did not speak like it was threatening her in any way.

Linnea nodded, and put her hands in her lap.

"I realize you're probably full of questions, but I will try to tell you enough to cover what ever you may be wondering about."

The woman spoke, as she shifted to let her head rest on the back of her hand.

"First of all, what I am about to tell you will stay with you, and you will not speak of it without my permission. Do you understand?"

Linnea saw up and opened her lips. "Yes, I understand" She said weakly.

The woman nodded, and her entire being changed. In stead of the harsh appearance she had just earlier, she now smiled and looked at Linnea with warm eyes.

"Let's get down to it, then. Shall we?

First of all, the world you are used to is not the only world existing. It is imply a part of a great network of dimensions, being melted together.

Meaning, your world has one or two parallel universes, where your soul is in another form.

As a volve, you will be able to see the souls of people in the dimensions, and how their fates are being bond together. And it is also your job to make sure that the path that has been made for the souls are being followed.

You are to get rid of anything that could stop the soul from carrying out its responsibility."

The woman took a pause, only to lean back and cross her arms. She put one of her legs over the other, as she looked over at Linnea.

Linnea herself wasn't entirely sure what to think. All out of sudden, all of this responsibility were being put on her. Where did this all come from?

How could she trust all of this information?

Her mind told her to question things, but her instinct told her that what was happening was right.

"NORI"

The woman had raised her voice, and called out to the air itself.

Linnea looked up in surprise, she knew this name.

This was the boy from earlier on.

Out of nowhere, the boy stepped out of the air. He smiled at Linnea, and went to sit on the other side of the Battle angel.

"You called me, Melrosa?"

The woman, which obviously was named Melrosa nodded.

"I did. I need your help on some things" She spoke, and made a hand gesture towards Linnea.

Nori nodded and, and as he did windows popped out in front of them.

"These" Melrosa spoke, and pointed to the windows.

"These are windows to other dimensions."

As she spoke, she reached out to grab a hold to one of the windows.

The windows were normal wood framed windows with a wooden cross in the middle, which you could grab to open the window.

"As a volve, you will always be able to control your own soul. I thought I'd show you some versions of yourself"

Melrosa opened the window, and all out of sudden she, Nori and Linnea were standing in a scenario.

Linnea was watching herself, laughing and hanging out with kids she'd never seen.

"This is the earth." Said Melrosa, and walked a little forward.

"They won't see you, so you can walk over to them if you'd like"

Linnea nodded and walked over to what could have been her clone.

Earth Linnea was telling a joke while picking up a candy bar. Linnea stared in wonder.

A distant reality?

The scenario closed, and Linnea found herself by the table, accompanied by Melrosa and Nori.

"There are many other dimensions also, bonded to your soul.

You'll be able to step into any of the other worlds, using the body your soul has in that dimension, and by that you are supposed to clear away mistakes, to let the important missions of some sould be fulfilled."

Melrosa turned to entirely face Linnea, and Nori whom had been lying in his chair with his feet on the table, put his feet down and turned to face Linnea as well.

"But the question is, will you work for us like this?"

Before Linnea could think her body responded. She could feel her mouth open, and she heard the words her mind wanted to let out.

"Yes, I will be honored to work with you"

Years after:

Linnea walked along the endless stone paths in the building she had grown to both love and hate.

She loved it because of its beauty, the life she lived in there and the peace she felt. But on the other side, the colours made her sad, and it was hard sleeping at night..

No, there wasn't really anything major wrong, that she couldn't live with.

She was on her way to the room with the great table, as Melrosa had called her there.

"Hey, Linnea. There is something I want you to see" Melrosa spoke as Linnea entered the room.

"Sure, what is it?"

Melrosa waved her hand to make Linnea come closer.

In front of them, a window had appeared.

"It's a soul… I want you to take a look at it" Melrosa explained.

Linnea nodded, and stepped forward to the window and opened it.

She was in a white building, people in white coats were walking around, and there was a woman lying in a white bed with a wrapped blanket in her arms.

Linnea walked over, and looked down to see a baby in the arms of the woman.

Linnea stretched out to touch the child, and as she did, pictures of what had yet to come entered her mind.

This child would be named Sakura, she would live like she was supposed to, then she would move.

She would come in contact with another dimension, her older brother would tell her how to control the space between the dimensions, and how to cross over to them and bring people back.

Linnea let of the child, and hurried back in shock. She was once again standing by the table, looking over at Melrosa.

"Nori.." she spoke "Nori will help her, he will tell her how to cross dimensions"

Melrosa stared in shock "What will Noris relationship with this soul be?"

"Brother and sister"

Melrosa cursed under her breath and looked into the icy eyes of Linnea.

"In the future, you will have to get rid of Nori and save the soul."

Linnea nodded slowly "What about her contacting another dimension?"

Melrosa thought for a brief second

"We'll just have to let things go"

Linnea nodded once again, and turned to leave.

'You sure cause me a lot of trouble, Haruno Sakura' she muttered as she went to get ready for a trip to earth.

* * *

Woah, that's it :3

I think it was pretty long..

Now if any of you want to help with keeping the story on, or something like that, please contact me in a review or something, also please just say something to let me know that you've read the chapter.

Tell me what you thought :3


	9. Chapter 9

Helloooo :3

This isn't really a chapter.

I were just wondering if you wanted to know the story behind all of this.. ? :3

Like, why did linnea attack Nori, Sakuras brother.

Why did Nori appear with the lady in the last chapter.

What part does deidara play?

will they ever finish their geography project?

will sakura ever reply to Lees letter?

What will Linnea say in her defence?

DUN DUN DUN :3

Well, if you do, I'll please you by telling that this fic isn't entirely dead, and that I am working on the following plot now :3

I don't know when I'll update, but I will update xD

By the way, if you didn't notice, chapter eight is no longer an authors note, it's an actual chapter, so hurry up and read it :3!

Also, if you've got any ideas, please tell me so

In a review, a PM, a mail or anything, really xD


End file.
